Shooting Star
by Romeo De Bordeaux
Summary: Italy has been getting odd dreams lately. His friends try to help, but end up failing. There's also this one person Italy wants to know for saving him.


I DON'T OWN HETALIA

This story is told in Italy's P.O.V.

Accents:

Italy : adds -a a few times to the end of a word

Japan : replaces -l with -r

* * *

_I tried to wake up, the only thing I could do was run in darkness, away from a creature I could not identify_

_I couldn't do anything..._

_Where was I?_

_Is anyone else here?_

_"help! I yelled to nothing_

_The only thing I could hear was the creature nearing me, ready to kill me in one swipe._

_Of Course no one could save me, even if I pleaded and fell to my knees._

_I was blinded by light..._

_"help me..." I asked between pants._

_The light scared off the creature _

_'was this thing worse?'_

_I saw a face, but was unable to see its features._

_It outstretched its hand _

_"you're safe now"_

_._

I woke up from that nightmare, again. It was scary every time I had that nightmare I wake up wanting to cry, that's how scared I was. I suddenly took interest on the ceiling. I start spacing off. Until, Romano came in as usual yelling "wake up stupid! I made breakfast!" then he slammed the door. It was good he cared for me, even though he doesn't show it.

I headed down stairs, feeling dizzy due to the sudden contrast of brightness. The curtains and window were open inviting a new day. I could even here the birds chirping peacefully to each other as if they were communicating. Romano had an issue were birds chirping because one time when he was younger he argued with a bird, even as odd as it sounds it was true.

I made my way to the kitchen where Romano was making my favorite dish, pasta. People may say I go crazy for it, but to me it was just a regular meal. I took the fork, dropping it, my hand was shaking, unable to carry the object.

"something wrong, Feli?" Romano said, mouth full of pasta.

"n-no! It's just-a..." I tried to make a sane reason so he wouldn't call me 'stupid.' I smiled my usual smile to look innocent "I just can't feel my arm, I was probably laying on it when I fell asleep."

He looked at me suspiciously, then shook it off "here," he picked up the fork ",I'll give you another one" he stood up and went to the fork and spoon cabinet. I sighed in relief 'thank goodness!'

He came back with a clean, new fork, of course. Before he handed it to me, he took it back "just be careful, okay?" I nodded agreeing to the deal.

I ate the pasta fast savoring each bite "Thank you, fratello!" He just grunted as usual because he didn't want to say 'you're welcome' I headed to the training field where Germany, Japan and I go to practice and run around. I didn't understand the reason we ran around so I just sit or play with cats I find around the field.

This time I ran along Germany and Japan. They stopped knowing I would choose to just sit around.

"Itary, something wrong?" Japan asked confused placing a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't go anywhere. I smiled just like I smiled to Romano "no! I-a-" before I could continue Japan interrupted "Itary I can sense the mood, you're lying." I felt guilty, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I mean, it's embarrassing to be caught lying.

Germany sighed "we're your friends Italy, at least that's what you told us"

I looked down, trying my hardest to hide the blush "I had a nightmare..." We sat at the nearest seating place that happened to be a bench. "About?"Japan said wanting me to describe the dream to them.

"It was-a horrible! There was a monster chasing me-a! Then a bright light! And a person, that-a don't know coming from it-a! Then I woke up." I inhaled after holding in my breath to say everything to them.

Japan nodded, understanding everything I said. Germany was confused, but just nodded. "mein gott Italy, you sound like the time you explained why you were in the box pretending to be the 'box of tomatoes fairy' how about this, to take your mind off the topic we could go drink beer"

We nodded then headed to the usual bar. One time I used a boot shaped like my country to drink from, I was really drunk that time! I like drinking beer because I already act drunk even though I'm not. Once we stepped into the bar we were greeted by the scent we came to adapt to; beer and noisy people some talking about their issues and the others laughing or picking fights.

We made our way to our usual seats that always seemed to be vacant. The bartender smiled already knowing what we were going to order, but still asked us to make sure "um...the regular, right?" Germany nodded giving him a 30 euro since we were Germany, the country. We started to make small talk ignoring the nightmare topic. A pretty woman passed by, this took my mind off the nightmare!

"ciao!~ bella~" she giggled but left since she had to meet someone 'lucky' I thought taking sips of the beer. Prussia, Germany's brother, came in with Gilbird, his loyal messenger bird.

"I'M AWESOME! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

"CHIRP! AWESOME! CHIRP!"

It was amazing how Gilbird could say 'awesome ' like a parrot! Prussia came over, patting my back "hey kid!" I said nothing in reply "what's wrong?" Still no reply. It's not like I hated him or tried to ignore him- well I think I kinda am trying to ignore him... I don't want too much people worrying about me, I don't like seeing people frown or cry. One time I tried to make Japan smile, it felt impossible!

Great! I'm not one to complain, but... Thanks a lot Prussia! I remembered the scary dream then started to cry. To hide this I put my head on the corner of elbow, covering it. I made no noise.

"Itary? Are you crying?"

"n-no I'm just sleepy!" then I fake yawned.

He knew once again I was lying, but didn't say since he knew why. Actually I think he would do the same, if he weren't so- I don't know up tight? Since Japan is really loyal I doubt he would lie.

My tears made me feel drowsy. There, I fell asleep... I could hear "Itary? Are you ready to home? Itary?"

"mein gott! He fell asleep!" Germant yelled

"chirp! chirp! chirp!" Gilbird squeaked

.

**Dream~**

_Hey! Where am I!? Where's that monster thing? This place was not the same, it was bright instead of dark_

_The same person that had his hand held to me in my previous dream was there._

_"so. Italy you chose to come back." He said in a familiar voice_

_"what!? I had no choice!" I protested_

_"oh, but you did! You could have stayed awake or forget this entire dream, but you didn't"_

_"but-a! What happened to the monster?"_

_"that? Oh, you don't have to worry, my dear"_

_"I said what happened to it!" I repeated_

_"and I said to not worry" he responded not raising his voice and remaining calm_

_I couldn't figure it out! Who was he?_

_"okay" I said stubbornly crossing my arms, shifting my weight to the right "what's your name-a?"_

_"wow, You don't know my name?"_

_"you never told me"_

_"my name is-"_

I woke up, eye sight blurry. Germany shook my shoulder "hey, the bar is closing"

I looked around "ve~ Where's Japan?" Did he leave? Was it that late?

Prussia nodded "yeah, he said his back hurt and he needed to check up with doctor." The bar tender started to clean the mess the other drinkers did, when it came to picking up the beer bottles to wiping the tables.

I yawned putting my arms up and started to stretch, going outside to the parking lot then went with Germany since he was my ride. Prussia smiled "meet yeah home Luddy!" he showed his toothy smile backing up to get out of the parking space. Germany slide down the window yelling a "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He closed the window the backed up as well. He made several lefts and rights and the occasional stops.

We finally arrived at my place! "Thank you Germany!" I said getting out from his Mercedes "okay!" With that he drove to his home.

I saw Romano watching t.v. through the window eating popcorn. I knocked on the door and rang the door bell. He looked outside then let me in. "What are you watching, fratello?" I questioned

"I'm watching a movie, how was your day with the potato bastard?" I knew he would say that. He says 'potato bastard' at least once every day.

"we went to the bar" I plainly said

"hmph, the pasta is in the fridge, go heat it up, stupid little brother" he said waving his hand in the air, still facing the t.v. Sometimes he gets angry at Germany saying he in 'influencing me' to give up eating tomatoes and pasta. I don't eat tomatoes that much, well I understand why he gets angry to him...

I took the pasta from the fridge and heated it up for about 30 seconds. I tapped my foot on the tiled floor waiting.

...1 *beep*

I pressed the eject button making the microwave door open. I took the pasta, sat down on the table, took a fork then started eating. I got bored, just sitting in the quiet kitchen so I went to the living room to watch the movie with Romano. He didn't even look at me! His eyes were as if glued starring at the t.v. He ran out of the popcorn and gave me the bowl "go get me more" I placed my plate on the coffee table then went to the cabinets, taking out one of those popcorn bags popping it in the microwave. The scent to butter and the sounds of popping filled the room. *beep*

I took it out and placed it in the bowl Romano gave me. I headed back to the living room, now noticing that Romano was watching a horror movie. The monster ate the person and the person sliced his way out of its stomach. How scary! It was nasty, horrifying, gory and that thing was ugly! The only thing that made me continue to watch was the pretty woman. I bet Romano is just watching it too for the same reason.

Hm... It's only 11 o'clock "ve~ how long is this movie?" I asked hoping it would at least last for an hour more.

"only, 30 minutes left, then it's lights out"

"oh" I don't want to sleep becasue of what that person said to me, well I do like to sleep. Actually it's a habit. A eyelids fluttered slowly down. NO! I must stay awake! Eh, I'm sleepy...

"FRATELLO!" Romano practically yelled

I stopped slouching on the sofa "yes?"

"I forgot what I was supposed to say...'

"oh, okay"

My eye lids felt heavy. Unable to keep them open much longer I gave up and fell soundly asleep.

.

**Dream~**

_"come back, I see do you really want to know my name?"_

_"yes" I nodded ambitiously, nothing could get in the way now!_

_"my name is-"_

_"hey! Is that you Italy?" a man yelled from behind me_

_I turned around to see the man, at least he wasn't surrounded by light- Wait you're!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"it's me! Your grandpa Rome!" he said outspreading his arms in my direction, expecting a hug that I usually gave him._

_I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry me, tears filling my eyes. I missed him so much!_

_"grandpa!" I said almost making him stumble to the floor, but he kept his balance._

_He patted my head in return, not touching my curl, knowing I would go berserk._

_"how are you?" He smiled and noticed my tears "oh, don't cry!" he said wiping tears away with his index finger_

_"okay!" I smiled as well "where am I? Heaven? because it's bright here"_

_"no, you're just in the dimension where people or countries can meet with the spirits, we're not zombies though! Just think of it like like a simple dream, okay?"_

_"okay, but why am I here? I never knew this place before and I certainly didn't make up this meeting"_

_"really? If you didn't, who did?"_  
_I looked behind me thinking the man I talked to earlier was the answer, when I turned around he was gone._

"h-he, was here! I swear, before I turned around to talk to you!"

"oh, really? I didn't see anyone"

"b-but" I dismissed the thought by shaking my head "grandpa! So Romano is well... Romano as usual!"

"oh" he giggled "well that's your brother for you!" he said jokingly, but stopped laughing as if something happened

"huh?"

"Italy wake up, now" he said seriously then repeated "NOW!"

"why?"

"just wake up! WAKE UP! before he gets you and kills you in your dream!"

"who?"

"the dream killer"

I looked at grandpa then looked angry "smack me!"

He was too worried to protest or debate, then he smacked me.

.

I woke up with a long inhale. Romano looked at me throwing a popcorn in his mouth. I looked around and cried "I had the dream again!" He looked shocked and took his phone, but before dialing he asked me: "do you need a psychiatrist? I could call one"

"n-no! I guess it's just-a a fever" Romano reached for my forehead, to check my temperature. "you don't look or feel sick"

"well I-"

"I can call a dream physicist"

"I-" I couldn't protest since he put up his hand up and he already called.

"yes, I need a physicist, the best" after a few seconds he replied "yes, um... tomorrow at 4:30, is that alright? okay thank you"

He told me to go to our room, he helped me up thinking I might fall from the stairs. I went into our room, there were 2 beds. He escorted me to mine.

We actually used to have bunk beds I had the bottom bunk and he had the top bunk. He always got angry because he kept waking up and hitting the roof.

He told me to go to sleep and record what I dreamed. He gave me a glass of milk "go to sleep stupid little bastard brother"

I fell asleep again "but-"

.

**Dream~**

_"hey, anyone here?" I saw grandpa Rome again_

_"ciao Grandpa Rome!"_

_"it was good you woke you"_

_"hehe"_

_"oh, sorry Italy, I slapped you!"_

_"n-no grandpa Rome! It's not your fault! I told you to slap me"_

_"hello" I saw the man from earlier _

_"oh, hello!" Grandpa Rome looked at me _

_"hey, Italy. Who are you talking to?"_

_"eh!? You don't see him? He's right there!" I pointed _

_"it's not good to point, Feli" he said in his calm voice_

_"grandpa Rome? You really can't see him?" I put up 3 fingers about 1 foot away from his face "how-a many fingers am I holding up?"  
_

_"three... Italy I'm not blind, I have to go now say hi to Romano for me!"_

_"okay! Bye Grandpa Rome!" He disappeared within the fog_

_I turned around, sure that the person was behind me, luckily he was!_

_"hello, Italy"_

_"ciao, you sound familiar, I just can't put my finger on it" I placed my index finger on the end of my chin, making a thinking position_

_"that's because you know who I am, please don't tell me you forgot"_

_I sighed "sorry I-a don't know" I looked down _

_"here I'll let you guess, three times, okay?"_

_"hm, eh I don't know"_

_"just guess"_

_"hm"_

_"..." he stayed quiet_

_"eh, Turkey?" "no" _

_"Austria" "no"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!" _

_"well you don't know, lets just keep it a secret"_

_"no!" He looked at me, I knew he had a confused look on his face "sorry, It's just- I want to know who you are"_

_He walked near me, I looked brave, inside me was fear, or something that felt like a ball of ice in my stomach whatever it was, I was scared_

_I looked at him not knowing what to do, so I closed my eyes._

_._

"so?" I heard Romano say at my bed side, actually I wanted to smack him, I was about to get his name too! I knew I had to respectful to my older brother though...

"well?" he said motioning me to tell him about the dream.

"w-well, I saw grandpa Rome-"

"really? How is he?" Romano said reaching out to get a pen and notepad.

"he disappeared and told me to say hi to you"

"wow, you remember this dream? Some people forget their dream once they wake up" now, he was sounding like a professor from a University. I just simply nodded for a 'yes.' "where was this place your dream was located?"

"eh, it's not exactly a place" "just describe it"

"it was a foggy place"

"uhuh" he said writing what I said down "continue, who were the people there?"

"this one guy and of course grandpa Rome"

"that's all!?"

"yeah, we were just talking-"

"my stupid little brother, actually I don't think there's something wrong with you, the only thing that is bad is hanging out with that potato bastard, but that's a different situation, I think it's that unknown person, I think you want to know him because something appeals you about him"

My brother was that smart? Wow, he had some skills!

"okay! I guess that's the issue about these odd dreams"

He smiled "I know my stupid brother! Now go back to sleep and find out who he is. He is making me sleep? That's the first! There's only one thing missing-

"go to sleep and when you wake up I'll give you some pasta"

I drifted off to sleep.

**(back to) Dream~**

_I sighed "hey?!" I heard an echo. Then that person appeared_

_"Sorry I didn't quite catch your name"_

_"that's because I didn't tell you my name is-"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"the Holy Roman Empire, nice seeing you Italy"_

_My eye were now filled with tears "I missed you, when you didn't come back"_

_"I missed you too, this is not a nightmare, okay?"_

_"what is it then?"_

_"a wish come true"_

_He smiled and left me with one last request "stop wishing on stars and make them happen"_

_I recalled the times when I was younger, I wished on multiple shooting stars that Holy Rome could come back._

_"okay"_

* * *

**Extended Ending: **

I woke up smiling "Romano?"

"huh?" he said turning the computer chair around

"Romano, you can cancel that physic"

He smiled knowing that I knew that person that happened to be Holy Rome's name.

* * *

**A/N :** hope you like it! On some parts I had writers-block so...yeah... Review you AWESOME people!


End file.
